


Recompense

by amobisan



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Bucky Barnes: Agent Provocateur, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Science Boyfriends, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, consensual non-monogamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amobisan/pseuds/amobisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing was, Bucky hated debts. When his arm finally broke down after a couple years without maintenance, without the straps and scalpels and grinding pain taking him away from himself all over again, he needed... help. Help he couldn't pay for. Until one day he watched Stevie and Stark arguing again, standing too far into one another's personal space, Stevie's pupils blown and Stark flushed and -- oh. Huh. That'd be... symmetrical. Stark had given Bucky back part of himself. Only fair Bucky pay up in kind and give over part of himself, at least for a while.  Bucky glanced over at Banner, standing far back from the fight but clearly keeping an eye on them both with fond exasperation and shaking his head occasionally while tapping at a tablet, and thought Yeah. That'll definitely work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recompense

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is what happens when I'm bored at work and text my beta about what a delightfully porny idea I've had, and he doesn't talk me out of it. The Stucky and Science Boyfriends are established pairings. ETA: Fixed the formatting issue, sorry about that.

The thing was, Bucky hated debts. Ever since he and Stevie were little boys in Brooklyn scrabbling to get by, he couldn't abide charity, the hold it would give someone over him. So for every sympathetic free sandwich a neighbor gave, he made sure to tidy up for them, or help hang the laundry, or run a message, or whatever else they needed done. After decades of having nothing, earning nothing of his own, just being someone else's possession, he hated the thought of owing someone even more than he had before. And sure, he lived in Stark's tower, ate his food, got his tac gear from the man's workshop, but he also didn't exactly draw salary for the Avenging he'd fallen into, so he mostly thought of it as a job paid in barter, just like those sandwiches as a boy. But when his arm finally broke down after a couple years without _maintenance_ , without the straps and scalpels and grinding pain taking him away from himself all over again, he needed... help. Help he couldn't pay for. And Stark was _gracious_ about it, the fucker. Would have been easier if he'd held it over Bucky's head, lorded about over the other man's need, rubbed it in. But no, Mr. Swagger himself just said "Oh, fuck, yes, I finally get to play with your arm! Let me call Bruce down, he'll be able to help with all the fiddly biological parts. Now gimmie!" And now Bucky had a new arm, stronger and faster and more sensitive than ever, and that meant he had a debt to pay. He brooded a long time on how the hell he'd find a way to even this out, until one day he watched Stevie and Stark arguing again, standing too far into one another's personal space, Stevie's pupils blown and Stark flushed and -- oh. Huh. That'd be... symmetrical. Stark had given Bucky back part of himself. Only fair Bucky pay up in kind and give over part of himself, at least for a while. Bucky glanced over at Banner, standing far back from the fight but clearly keeping an eye on them both with fond exasperation and shaking his head occasionally while tapping at a tablet, and thought _Yeah. That'll definitely work_.

\----

Bucky'd been a sniper since 1941. He knew something about sizing up a target, finding the best angle of attack. It was that training that made him start on the outside and work his way in; why, once he'd figured out how to clear his debt, he approached Banner first. "Hey, Doc," he started casually when he found Banner in the common kitchen making breakfast the next morning. "Some fight they got into yesterday." The other man Hmm’d in absent agreement, poking at his tablet while he dumped a scoop of granola into his yogurt, distracted as ever. "You ever get jealous, seeing Stark so fired up about someone else? Completely focused on 'em?" Banner's head rose abruptly and he lowered the tablet, half-turning to direct a skeptical eyebrow at Bucky's question.

"Not really," he said, sounding faintly amused. "Tony's... passionate. And distractible. Bit like a magpie. And Cap's certainly very... shiny. Ah, metaphorically." 

Bucky reached for the coffee pot and pushed on, encouraged by Banner's apparent nonchalance. "So, him getting all flushed and intense about another man, right in front of you. Not so much as a twitch?"

Bruce tilted his head a little, clearly trying to work out what Bucky was driving at, before abruptly looking down and smiling "So you noticed them. Either you're about to yell at me to make my boyfriend stop flirting with yours, which is not going to go well for either of us, or..." he trailed off. 

Bucky confirmed "Or. You don't get... possessive of him? Stark's quite the catch, even if I'd stab him to death after a week just to make him shut up."

Banner did that little twitchy nod-bow-shudder at the ground he always did when he was remembering something unpleasant and fiddled with his sleeves for a moment before saying "I was on the run a long time. I saw all sorts of things, ended up in a bunch of places without so much as a pair of pants to my name. I learned a lot about the notion of permanence. I don't own him. I don't really own anything. But I enjoy good things while they're with me."

Bucky absorbed that for a beat before pushing "And if he were to step out on you?"

Banner looked strangely shocked at Bucky's question, and immediately replied "Steve isn't going to cheat on you, Bucky, no matter how they wind each other up. You have to know him better than that." 

Bucky snorted softly, saying "Course. But just, theoretically. If Tony stepped out on you?"

Bruce blinked, considering. "Behind my back? I'd be worried, upset. It'd be a sign something wasn't working between us, that he felt like he had to keep secrets from me. But openly? He tells me he wants to see someone else too, but keep us going strong? As long as I could trust them with him, to do right by him, yeah. That'd be fine. Why are you asking me all this, Bucky? Are you and Steve having, uh, problems? You know, if you need to talk about anything-,"

Bucky promptly cut in with "We're doing just fine, Doc. Just couldn't figure how the playboy was doing monogamy, or how anyone could date him more'n a month without going crazy. Thanks for scratching my itch," Bucky added, withdrawing with the mug of coffee he'd ostensibly come up for. 

"Sure," Banner said as Bucky retreated, not looking particularly convinced, "Any time."

 ----

Bucky waited until the next time they were all four in the workshop, a couple of days later. Nominally, Bucky was there so Banner and Stark could run him through some tests, make sure his new arm was settled right and not gonna cause problems down the road, and Steve was there to keep Bucky from getting too homicidally bored or annoyed (well, and Banner said something about distracting him from the bastardized-serum-enforced unanesthetized nature of any modifications they made, the bleeding heart. Like Bucky couldn't handle a little pain.) Inevitably, though, Stark had run his mouth and Stevie had sassed him right back and they were back at it again while Banner checked his readings and shot Bucky a look that bordered uncomfortably on amused commiseration, eyebrows all but saying "Aren't they adorable like this?" audibly. Bucky took that as his cue that something had to change, STAT, because there was no way he should be finding himself nodding back knowingly and rolling his eyes in near-unison with Dr. Part-time Rage Monster, and said aloud "Well, my arm's done. Time for me to pay up." The pair thoroughly ignored him, so he tried again. "Hey, Stark. Stark. STARK. Fucking hell, LISTEN UP TONY!" They abruptly stopped, Stevie's finger frozen mid-wag as Stark turned to look at Bucky, confused. He tried again "My arm's done. Time for me to pay up." While Stark quirked a confused eyebrow at him, Bucky stood, walked over to them, and buried a hand in Steve's hair, prompting a satisfying little shiver from the blond, before weaving his new metal fingers into Tony's curly, dark locks and casually pushing them into a mutually-startled-looking kiss. They both froze for a second before Stark opened his mouth and started kissing Steve properly, tongue slipping in as Steve responded eagerly, and huh, Stark was apparently a hell of a kisser. Maybe that's why Banner put up with his shit. Stevie let out a sweet little moan before abruptly pulling back, seeming to've suddenly remembered the presence of his and Stark's boyfriends in the room. 

"Bucky, I didn't, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to kiss him back," Steve immediately babbled, turning to grasp Bucky's shoulder almost desperately while Stark just stood there, stunned. 

Bucky shut Steve up with a long, slow kiss before breaking off and saying "You did me a solid, Stark. I owe you. Think I've found something you've wanted for a while, eh?" Stark regarded them with wide eyes and looked over at Banner, who was still flicking calmly through his holoscreens of data. 

"Um," Stark said before falling silent again.

Bucky couldn't resist taunting, "Tony Stark speechless. Did a nor'easter just roll through Hell? If you ain't interested, Stark, I can just take what's mine and go home." Steve spoke up, then, while Stark was apparently still stuck darting glances between them and Banner. 

"Buck? Are you trying to...  to _whore_ me to pay for your arm, somehow?"

Bucky focused back on Steve, leaning up for a reassuring kiss and saying "Aww, not like that, Stevie. It’s just that he wants you, and you want him right back, and Banner ain't the jealous type. I checked."

Stark abruptly joined the conversation, interjecting "Wait, you talked to Bruce about this? And you aren't about to shoot me for so much as looking at Steve that way, let alone me kissing him, and him kissing back?"

Bucky grinned, maybe a little more fierce than usual, and answered "Stevie's _mine_. Brothers, lovers, friends, don’t matter. I'm his, he's mine. We're in each other to the bone, right to the end of the line. So no, I ain't worried where he wants to put his dick on the side. And I'm pretty sure he wants to put it in you. Besides," he drawled, nodding at Banner, "if you two start fucking instead of fighting every time you piss each other off, it'll probably be good for Doc's blood pressure." 

The doctor offered a quiet "You have no idea," and Stark stared at him before asking "You... really wouldn't mind? If he and I...?"

Banner nodded, smiled, and said "You'll be safe with him. And it'll make you happy." Steve moved, then, reaching up to cup Tony's jaw with one broad hand as Tony turned back to him and Steve leaned in for another kiss, more sure this time. By the time the kiss ended, both men were panting a little, pressed close.

Stark blinked over clearly-dilated pupils before asking "Rules?"

Bucky shrugged and said "None from me. Neither of us can pick up anything, the serum gives him more'n enough stamina to see to us both, and I know he'll always come home to me at end of the day. Or the end of a three-day fuck-cation, whichever. Doc?"

Banner nodded and confirmed "Much the same for me. The, ah, Other Guy would take care of anything nasty, and you've always, um, I've, ah, never been left unsatisfied. And you can always go where you want. I'll be waiting for you, for as long as you want me to be." At that, Tony smiled and reached up, twined his fingers with Steve's and kissed his palm before starting to almost shyly lead him to the surprisingly comfortable, roomy couch shoved into one of the workshop's nearer corners.

Once they reached it, Steve looked back at Bucky again, and Bucky just nodded in silent reassurance, settling into one of the workshop's stools with a reasonably good view. He sensed Banner -- or maybe it should be Bruce now? The side effects of secondary relationships were complicated -- as he came to stand behind him a moment later, idly scanning Bucky's arm while keeping an eye on the pair just settling onto the nearby couch and kissing hesitantly. "You like to watch them, don't you? Not -- I mean, you were watching when they were fighting, too," Bucky pointed out.

Bruce tapped at his scanner as he answered "The Other Guy, ever since Tony fell out of that portal and the Hulk caught him, he's... he thinks Tony's fragile. Needs to be protected. He sort-of knows Cap's an ally, but he also sort-of knows Cap's strong enough to hurt Tony very badly if he wanted to. So when they're together, he gets... antsy, if we aren't checking on Tony, just to make sure he's safe."

Stark let out a quiet moan, then, as Steve spread out onto the couch lengthwise and pulled Stark down to settle between his legs, still kissing eagerly. Bucky smirked and commented "I think he's pretty safe, yeah." He fell silent again as he watched them touching. It was so different to how Steve was with Bucky. They’d been together for a long time, since they were little more than boys, and there was none of this cautious hesitation in them, hadn’t been since maybe 1938. Steve’s expression showed his curiosity clearly as he started pulling off Stark’s topmost tee-shirt, probably from another band of so-called musicians who produced yet more awful clatter. His face was always so easy to read. Stevie’d never been one for anything less than honesty, even before taking up his role as Captain America, hell, even when it’d damn near gotten his face caved in for him, and now he was telegraphing pure _wonder_ just as clear as he does every other thought he has, every other emotion that Bucky practically feels strong as his own.

He kept watching, and debated briefly if he should give them some privacy for this, but discarded the thought in short order. They’d known exactly who was still in the room when they settled onto that couch. Bucky wondered if that maybe made it better for them, knowing they’d be sharing this new intimacy with both each other and their boyfriends, if from a distance. Steve pulled off Stark’s second shirt, then, and his chest was… awful nice. Not quite as built-up as Stevie’s, but strong. Not defined with showy muscle, but instead with power that had been honestly earned. There were scars, spreading across in a radial pattern, that only served to highlight the shape of him, to make his curves and angles all the more intriguing for their reality, their humanity. Bucky was still sometimes self-conscious about his own scars, the shredded mess of his left shoulder that would never heal, never look normal again, but Stark clearly had no such reservations, moaning eagerly when Steve traced one particularly long scar with his tongue. “He always gets off on that,” Bruce commented abruptly. Bucky turned back to him, noting the doctor’s dropped scanner and slightly blown pupils, and waited for him to continue. “The scars. Extremis… sort of fixed him, sort of didn’t, that way. It completely repaired everything internally, but externally, the sensation’s patchy around the scar tissue. When you touch it, touch him there, he’s always surprised when you hit a responsive spot, and it gets him rather excited. The contrast, he says. I’ve always thought he has a thing for the memories, too. There’s pride in coming through the other side of something like that, of wearing the story of your survival on your skin for everyone to see,” Bruce explained, voice lower and rougher than usual. Bucky looked him up and down again, assessing. _Probably not up for casual fun of his own_ , Bucky decided after a moment. Sex took trust for Bruce, or maybe more accurately, sex took trust for the Hulk, to keep him docile. Bruce also wasn’t moving away, though, and Bucky hadn’t exactly been concealing the bulging in his BDUs. Probably won’t mind a little mutually-ignored masturbation, then, either. _Just like being back in the field with the Commandos_ , Bucky snorted to himself.

They both refocused on their lovers as Stark -- no, maybe Tony, at least for this, Tony -- pulled at Steve’s shirt in turn, still kissing slowly. Steve pushed him back and arched a bit to pull his own shirt off all the faster, and when he had, Tony reached up and tangled his hand in Steve’s dogtags and pulled him further up by them until he was sitting up for another long kiss. Bucky added his own comment, pitched quiet enough to only reach Bruce, of “Ten points. Stevie’s always had a bit of a military kink. Should’ve seen him the day I came home in my uniform the first time. Kept flopping back and forth between getting hard at the sight and getting mad that he wasn’t coming with me. To keep an eye on me, he said. Well, fuck if I didn’t end up needing it, I guess. But pulling on his tags, it’s a nice touch.” Bruce made a quiet, wordless sound in response, followed by the rasp of a zipper when Tony grabbed Steve’s hip as an anchor and ground down solidly, drawing a heady moan from the blond and a flurry of biting kisses to the smaller man’s neck and shoulders.

Bucky rubbed himself again through his pants, debated opening them too. He’d just about decided to hold off a little longer when Tony slid his hand up Steve’s thigh and started getting a more direct feel for him, babbling a half-ridiculous, half-arousing “Oh, fuck, God bless America, that is going to be --” and Steve laughed at him, bright and easy, and that’d always gotten to Bucky. He’d adored the sound of Steve happy for as long as he could remember, maybe longer. He went ahead and opened his pants in the wake of his suddenly increased urgency, not stroking yet, just giving himself a bit of room.

Stark kept right on talking, going on and on about how good Steve felt, how big, how good it was going to be, right up until Steve smiled at him and gently suggested "Tony? I can maybe think of something better you could be doing with your mouth right now?" and Bucky found himself as amazed as ever that Steve could say the dirtiest innuendo, or hell, absolute explicit filth once he got going, in that innocent-schoolboy tone, all wide eyes and delicate blush. 

Tony made a sort of growling noise low in his throat and shimmied down to tear Steve's pants open at that, the button visibly flying off to ping and rattle on the workshop floor. "I know what you're doing, Rogers, but your dick is so damn pretty I don't care," Stark all but snarled before taking half of Steve's length into his mouth in one smooth motion. 

Bruce's voice sounded a little strained when he breathed "God, he's big," apparently to himself, and interesting, he was looking at Stevie too, not just watching his own lover. Slick, rhythmic noises interspersed with low moans filled the still air of the workshop, and as Tony slowly worked Steve deeper and deeper down his throat, mouth slick and red as it stretched around Steve's fairly impressive girth, Bucky gave in and started touching himself directly.

After a moment, there was a rustle and soft thunk, and Bruce dropped a bottle of lube onto the lab table, far enough from Bucky's hand to maintain plausible deniability but well within easy reach, and soon enough they were both producing slick sounds of their own, if at different paces. Tony kept right on going, moaning occasionally, and at that depth the vibrations had to be pretty damn nice for Stevie. Sure enough, after a particularly long, enthusiastic groan, Steve buried a hand in Tony's thick hair and caught his eyes. Tony got it in seconds and gave him a distracted thumbs up, and Steve started carefully thrusting a little, shallowly, as his own moans joined the room's chorus. As Tony began bob up and down him, Steve began talking, which surprised Bucky. It'd taken him a while to worm past Steve's embarrassment and get him to say what he thinking, admit the things he wanted when they were kids, but maybe time and experience had made him bolder with new lovers, or maybe Tony's mouth was just that damn good. "F-f-fuck, Tony. Lord in heaven, oh. So g-g, fuck, you're really g-good at that. So hot taking me down like that, like you were, damn, were meant for it. Meant to do nothing but take a cock, all day. Would you want to suck Bruce in front of me, sometime? Can smell he's aroused too, I know what Buck smells like and it's not just his scent coming from over there. Bruce is enjoying this. Your boyfriend likes watching you suck me off, Tony, that's so goddamn hot. Would you maybe want to taste Bucky too, someday? He tastes so fucking good, you have no idea." 

Tony moaned audibly at that, even around the dick he was deep-throating like a pro, and Bucky smirked. "I could stand to see him on his knees for me, sure," he offered up, loud enough to be sure it'd carry clearly even as he started to speed up a little on himself.

"Fuck, Tony, gonna come," Steve said immediately to that, which brought a little glow of possessive pride to Bucky's heart of hearts. He really wasn't the jealous type, but it made him feel like being safe at home, having Stevie react to his voice, just _his_ , like that. "Tony, I'm gonna, pull ba-" but Tony just stayed down, letting out a quietly affirmative grunt before Steve pulled harder on his hair and came down his throat. Tony swallowed it all, apparently not even struggling with it no matter how deep Steve was buried, only pulling off when he was finished and licking a little at Steve's still half-hard cock, and damn but Bucky had to acknowledge that was a hell of a lot of skill there.

Bucky looked Steve over fondly, then, watching the way he panted with exertion when even the hardest run couldn't wind him, the high flush and beads of sweat that pleasure drew from him in ways nothing else could, these days. His perfect Stevie, then and now. Whether slim and delicate or broad and indomitable, always perfect and always, always _his_. Bucky's hand sped up a little over his own cock as Steve seemed to gather himself and reach for Tony, started to open his pants in turn, albeit much more carefully. "What would you like, Tony?" he asked, voice lower, intimate. "I can probably fuck you, if you give me a minute to recover, or you could have me. Or I could, ah, return the favor?"

Tony pushed up eagerly into the hand Steve slid into his open pants, and said "Fuck, fuck, don't have the patience for prep right now. Can I have your mouth? And maybe, uh," Tony flailed behind himself at the side table next to the couch, knocking off a coffee mug and two wrenches before finding the drawer and pulling out a tube of lube "finger or two?"

Steve grinned and wrapped an arm around Tony's waist, lifting him easily so could pull Tony's pants all way off before guiding Tony's right leg to hook over the back of the couch, spreading him to Steve's eager gaze. "It would be an honor," Steve said, almost grave as he leaned in for another kiss, his already half-hard-again cock pressing close against Tony's exposed ass as he did and prompting a soft, eager little noise from Tony at the intimate tease. Steve snorted quietly and simply said "Later," to that before shifting back across the couch, kissing his way down the center of Tony's chest to his tight stomach and abs, already quivering with anticipation and arousal.

Steve went slower than Tony had, probably in deference to his being fairly close already and not wanting to startle him into coming before they'd properly begun. Steve was always so thoughtful that way, Bucky observed, backing off a little on his own speed as he felt the pressure building a little too quickly. As incredible as the feeling of Steve's mouth was, getting to see it with minimal distraction was a new treat, and Bucky wanted to savor it. God, Stevie was so beautiful like this. The flush of his orgasm was lingering, making his pale skin fairly glow and setting off his golden hair. Tony was darker, far more olive than Steve's own milky coloring, and the contrast of the almost-purple flush of his cock breaching Steve's rosy lips was mesmerizing. Steve breathed deep and hollowed his cheeks before sliding down, down, and oh, he was about to introduce Tony to one of the serum's side benefits. Stevie hadn't really had a gag reflex back in the day, either, but now he could also hold his breath for damn near ten minutes when he had a mind to. And now it seemed it was Bruce's turn to offer a little guidance, calling out "Press against his prostate through his perineum," in an intriguingly husky voice, the rhythmic motions of his arm not slowing in the least. Steve obeyed, keeping the head of Tony's cock snug in his throat as he rubbed down over Tony's entrance and then back up to the space behind his engorged balls, teasing while he popped open the lube and slicked a finger. 

Tony made a short series of high, wordlessly eager sounds before managing "Oh fuck yes, want your fingers in me." Bucky smiled at that, a little nostalgic. When they were young, Stevie's fingers were so slim he could slide one in with just saliva, and they were just long enough he could reach Bucky's sweet spot that way. These days, they were considerably broader, but they made up for the lost ease of quickies with the satisfying stretch that just two could now provide.

Steve started working one in, cheeks still hollowed around Tony's dick, and Tony gasped, hips jerking up abruptly. He started babbling an apology, half pulling back, but Steve just settled his free hand low on Tony's belly to hold him still and lowered back down easily, throat working as he swallowed. Tony choked on air, thrusting up a little apparently just to feel how easily Steve could pin him in place, and huh, kinda kinky. Bucky'd have to remember to tell Steve about that  later, if he hadn't caught on himself. Steve fingered Tony a little longer, still sucking steadily as Tony's garbled praise got more and more incoherent, and just as Bucky fought an eager pulse low in his belly, he noticed Steve pushing in a second finger, starting to scissor them. Tony's back arched up off of the couch's arm and he spilled with a long, wrecked cry, and Bucky found himself abruptly following suit, albeit more quietly. Over the sound of their harsh breathing, he heard a few more squelches from Banner's side of lab table and then a muted "Fuck," before he, too, stilled.

Bucky dragged his attention back to the couch in time to see Steve pulling off of a blissfully-boneless-looking Tony with a soft slurp. Bucky rose and walked over to them, heedless of the mess on his pants' thighs, and straddled Steve's lap, kissing him as he reached down to give Steve a helping hand. He could taste Tony's come in Steve's kiss, and it wasn't bad at all, if a little unusual when he was so used to tasting only his own there. Steve panted eagerly into his mouth and spilled a moment later, with no need to hold out now. Bucky leaned back from his seat on Steve's half-splayed thighs, satisfied, and regarded them seriously for a moment before turning to Tony and saying "Well, Stark? We square?"

Tony, self-proclaimed genius that he was, took a gratifyingly baffled moment to process the question before falling against the back of the couch and whimpering out a sated "Oh, God. Absol _ute_ ly."

 

 


End file.
